


crime & punishment

by Aquariusgarbag



Series: crime & punishment [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate universe - Mafia, BDSM, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, detective!anthony, mobster!sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: “You gonna be a good boy tonight?” Anthony asks above himSebastian squirms, nods. Just those words have sent all of his blood straight to his dick and all his dignity straight out the window.





	1. why it works

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so imagine Sebastian from that gq photo shoot is a 1970s nyc mobster. Now imagine Anthony from that Rhapsody photo shoot is a 1970s nyc detective. Now imagine they have sex. Ok? Ok.

Sebastian respects Anthony, even if the detective is trying to dismantle his organization, is coming closer and closer to that goal. Admires even—his tenacity, his ethics. 

Anthony doesn’t respect Sebastian, can’t respect a man who’d do the things he knows Sebastian has done. He doesn’t hate him though, either, like he does with most of his kind, like he does most mobsters. He sees something in him. He’s a little soft on him. 

That’s why it works. 

That’s why Anthony’s thumb is currently brushing against Sebastian’s pouting lips, why Sebastian is opening his mouth letting Anthony push into him, why he’s caressing his thumb with his tongue.

They’re in Sebastian’s decadent Manhattan apartment, Anthony is lounging on Sebastian’s expensive ass couch, Sebastian is sitting to the left of his feet on a Persian rug. Anthony takes his thumb out, replaced it with his middle and index fingers which Sebastian sucks with gusto. The feeling makes heat pool in Anthony’s stomach, makes shivers run down to his toes.

Anthony is fully dressed in a dark blue three piece suit, the only thing undone is his tie which lies loose around his neck. Sebastian is in his pants and floral print shirt, which is unbuttoned. His cropped hair is as messy as it can get. He moans as he sucks in Anthony’s fingers.

“You gonna be a good boy tonight?” Anthony asks above him

Sebastian squirms, nods. Just those words have sent all of his blood straight to his dick and all his dignity straight out the window.

“Words, baby.” Anthony says, a beautiful, shit-eating smile on his face.

“Yes.” 

“Yes? Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” Sebastian says, even though outside this room the only people he calls sir are his bosses, and those are dangerous and few and far between. 

“Good boy.” Anthony says, and Sebastian feels heat pool in his face and his gut.

Anthony takes his fingers out of Sebastian’s mouth and wipes them off on Sebastian’s $500 shirt.

“You ready for the real thing now?” Anthony asks, his voice is soft and tender. He massages his cock through his pants as he says it, offers it to Sebastian as a reward.

“Please,” Sebastian says, his pale blue eyes are blown almost completely black, he looks up at Anthony pleadingly. He doesn’t know why he wants this, why he’s always craving this, just knows it’s the only thing that soothes the anxiety constantly gnawing at him. Just knows he needs it. “Please, sir.”

“How many are you gonna take for me baby?” Anthony asks, he brushes Sebastian’s cheek with his thumb, his other hand cradles the back of the Romanian’s head.

“As many as you want to give me, sir.” Sebastian says and he means it.

“Good answer,” Anthony laughs, Sebastian thinks he has such a beautiful laugh, “but be real, how many can you take? How many do you deserve?”

“Those are very different numbers.” Sebastian says.

Anthony smiles.

“Ten.” Sebastian answers, finally.

“That’s how many you can take?” Anthony looks at him indulgently, is always looking at him indulgently, when Sebastian is once again escaping prosecution or here on the floor about to be slapped around.

Sebastian nods.

“Alright, come here.” Anthony says. Sebastian’s crawls over so he’s sitting on his heels between Anthony’s spread knees. He holds his hands behind his back, sits up tall, prepared for it. “Count for me.”

Sebastian makes a low whine in the back of his throat. He wants this so bad, is vibrating with it, and Anthony is the only man who can do it for him.

Anthony runs his thumb over Sebastian’s sharp cheekbone, his other hand lazily stroking his cock. He smiles his indulgent smile, his ‘You can have this before I put you in jail’ smile, and backhands Sebastian across his left cheek.

“Oh-“ Sebastian moans. He feels the warmth come to his face like a caress. “One.”

Anthony pets where he’s just smacked him and Sebastian whimpers. 

“You love it.” Anthony says. Sebastian doesn’t disagree. He moves to the other side and hits him open palmed, harder this time, not taking it easy. It sends Sebastian stumbling to the side losing his balanced. He’s dazed, it takes him a minute before he can get back into position.

“What do we say?” Anthony asks when he’s righted himself.

“Thank you.” Sebastian says automatically. Anthony laughs again.

They continue like this until Sebastian is lying on his side on the floor, tears and snot and a little blood covering his face. “Ten.” He gets out finally. Anthony tuts, gets down on the rug with him. He gathers Sebastian in his arms, holds him to his chest. He rubs Sebastian’s back, shushes him as he cries. He uses his handkerchief to wipe off the worst of Sebastian’s mess. 

“There you go baby, so good for your daddy.”

Sebastian renews his crying, this time with relief. He was good, he was good, he can be good. Anthony moves back to the couch. His long cock is achingly hard, has been since he first slapped Sebastian. 

“You want your reward?” Anthony asks.

“Yes, please, daddy.” Sebastian is in his floating headspace, the beautiful, peaceful place where it makes sense to call the detective assigned to bring him down ‘daddy.’ Where that impulse is not shameful or self destructive but natural and right. Sebastian feels like he could walk on air, it feels better than his money or cocaine can ever make him feel.

Anthony looks like he knows what Sebastian is feeling. Like he knows exactly what he does to him and revels in it. 

Anthony takes out Sebastian’s reward and lazily strokes it. Sebastian resumes his position between Anthony’s knees. Sebastian kisses the head of Anthony’s cock reverently. His eyes are sleepy with lust. He takes Anthony done all the way almost immediately, his cheeks hollow with the effort. Anthony groans in pleasure.

He pets the back of Sebastian’s head, along the nape of his neck, and Sebastian moans, tries to rub his erection against Anthony’s leg. Anthony sighs. Anthony pulls out of Sebastian who makes a mournful sound. Anthony stands up and spins Sebastian around so his back is against the couch. Anthony stands tall above him and begins to fuck into Sebastian’s panting mouth with abandon. Spit, pre-cum and tears spill onto Sebastian’s shirt. Anthony pulls out and comes all over Sebastian’s face.

“Good boy.” He says. Sebastian shudders. 

That’s why it works.


	2. how it starts

It started after the first time Anthony arrested Sebastian. 

The charges didn’t stick, Sebastian was out before the end of the day. Anthony has been furious. He’d really thought he’d had him, had been gathering evidence for months. But Sebastian has money for lawyers and bribes and never broke a sweat.Anthony had been out of his head, had done something reckless and dangerous—he’d knocked on Sebastian’s door.

Anthony still doesn’t know what he’s been thinking, what he’d been planning, not to kill him, Anthony wasn’t like that, but maybe scare him, maybe make him sweat after all. It didn’t quite work out that way.

He’d knocked on the door and Sebastian himself had answered. He’d been wearing a sweater and trousers, a heavy, expensive watch on his wrist. The casual luxury has made him even angrier. 

Anthony’s eyes were intense, he was practically vibrating with anger.

“You haven’t gotten away with shit. I’m going to see you convicted.” The words came out sounding calmer than Anthony felt.

“You want a drink?” Sebastian looked impressed but not afraid. He didn’t yet think of Anthony’s words as inevitable. Very few people spoke to him with authority, were rightly too afraid, but Anthony did, and he looked good doing it.

Anthony turns to leave, disgusted, he thinks Sebastian is trying to buy him off, it wouldn’t be the first time. Sebastian grabs his shoulder. He says it quietly to his back.

“Please.” He says and he means it, feels it.

Anthony turns around and enters the apartment. He walks to the living room area of the loft, acting more confident than he feels. He’s very aware that he could easily find himself with a bullet in the head.

Sebastian fixes them both a scotch, hands Anthony his.

“Cigar?” He offers. Anthony nods, in for a penny...

Sebastian watches Anthony smoke in silence for a minute, he’s mesmerized, like the hunter or the hunted Anthony couldn’t say.

Finally he says “You looked like you wanted to hit me, you know, when I walked outta there.”

“You might be right.” Anthony says.

“You looked like you wanted to hit me when I answered the door.” Sebastian says. He doesn’t feel as confident as he’s acting either. Can’t believe he’s about to ask for this. Anthony is doing something to him though, the way he’s looking at him is doing something to him.

“What about it?” Anthony asks. He’s losing any confidence he had. He takes another sip of scotch.

“Would you like to now?” Sebastian licks his lips.

“What if I said yes?” Anthony has never been good about keeping his mouth shut.  
Sebastian stands up, walks towards Anthony. He pauses. Thinks ‘Am I really doing this?’ Then Anthony looks up at him challengingly with his beautiful brown eyes and Sebastian makes up his mind. He gets down on his knees before Anthony.

Anthony tried to look impassive, takes a long drink of scotch.

“You can’t go down to Christopher St. for this?” He asks finally. He knows what Sebastian wants, realizes violently that he wants it too.

“I can’t. I can’t. I need, I need...” Sebastian wants to say ‘I need you’ but stops himself. Anthony seems to hear him say it anyway.

Anthony puts down his drink, puts his large hand on Sebastian’s face.

“Look at you.” He says. Sebastian doesn’t want to look at himself like this, can’t stand to see himself like this. Anthony slaps him and Sebastian’s self judgement ceases, replaced only by a profound sense of calm.

Sebastian’s long tongue licks his lips again. 

“Again—Please.” Sebastian says, he can’t keep the relief from his voice.

Anthony hits him again, harder. Sebastian’s whole body relaxes, like a puppet with cut strings. He always has to be in control. In control of himself, of others, of his territory. Now he’s not in control, he gave that all to Anthony, to the only man he can trust with it.

Anthony doesn’t have to be asked this time, he slaps Sebastian’s other cheek. Sebastian moans.

“Look at you.” Anthony repeats and this time Sebastian feels like he does, like he’s outside of his body observing. He feels better than he has in a long, long time.

Anthony pets his cheek again, Sebastian smiles sleepily, genuinely, it’s the first non-smirk Anthony’s seen from him. He like it.

Anthony’s never done anything like this before. He’s been around the block, he knows it happens, gets the idea, but it had never appealed before now. Now, however, he sees it, sees the beauty in it. The beauty of a pretty boy slumped at his feet, so eager for it. He wants Sebastian suddenly in a way he hasn’t felt before. Wants him completely under Anthony’s control. 

“Strip for me.” Anthony says quietly. Sebastian looks up his eyes gone dark, it takes a minute for Anthony’s words to make sense and then he is complying clumsily, pants, boxers and sweater thrown haphazardly around the room.

Anthony takes a puff of his cigar. Sebastian watches him, naked, his cock already hard.

“You wanna do what I say?” Anthony asks. Sebastian nods, eyes intent.

“You wanna be a good boy for me?” Anthony asks. Sebastian whimpers.

“Come here.” Anthony says, motioning with the cigar to his lap. Sebastian comes up next to Anthony, then hesitates. “Lie down on daddy’s lap like a good boy.” Anthony doesn’t know where the words come from but Sebastian response, moaning and lying against Anthony.  
Anthony sits there a minute, Sebastian lying across him, he continues smoking, idly squeezing and petting Sebastian’s ass as he does. Sebastian feels like he’s died and gone to heaven.

“I think you deserve to be punished.” Anthony says and the detective in him means it, means that he deserves to be brought to justice. This newly awakened part of him also means it, means Sebastian deserves to be spanked until he cries just because he’d look pretty doing it.

“Yes.” Sebastian says. Sebastian doesn’t have two sides, just one chanting ‘yes,yes,yes.’

Anthony puts his cigar down in the ashtray. He rubs Sebastian’s ass and then smacks it hard. The force of the blow sends Sebastian forward, losing balance.

“There you go.” Anthony says. He waits for Sebastian to right himself then hits him again. Sebastian stays in place this time, the full force of the blow concentrated on his cheeks.  
Sebastian feels his cock hard against Anthony firm thigh. 

Anthony hits him again, this time harder than the others. Sebastian cries out at the impact, making Anthony smile.

“There you go, wanna hear you.” Anthony says and Sebastian feels relief and gratitude.

They keep going until Sebastian is screaming.

After Anthony says “There’s my good boy.” And Sebastian knows he’s going to do this again, knows one time won’t be enough, knows he’ll keep doing this until Anthony makes charges against him stick. He doesn’t feel as bad about this as he thinks he should.

Anthony wipes away Sebastian tears with his handkerchief. He pets Sebastian’s back until his breathing is back to normal. Then he gets up, gets Sebastian a water, makes Sebastian actually drink it. He looks in his kitchen for something to eat but finds it lacking.

He sits with Sebastian clutched naked in his lap. They’re both still achingly hard, Anthony isn’t sure what to do about it, isn’t sure what he has a right to yet. He opts to do nothing for now, despite Sebastian’s whining little noises of want. He finishes his cigar. He carries Sebastian into bed, tucks him in. Sebastian has been quiet but as Anthony starts to leave he grabs the older man by the arm, “Thank you.” he says. Anthony smiles indulgently.

That’s how it starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lemme know what you think :-)


	3. what it means

It doesn’t mean anything.

Anthony tells himself it doesn’t mean anything as he handcuffs Sebastian for the umpteenth time, leads him out of the smoky club and downtown to the police station. He tells himself it doesn’t mean anything as Sebastian sits alone in a cell waiting for his lawyer to arrive. He tells himself it doesn’t mean anything as he asks Sebastian question after question, the younger man remaining silent as his lawyer advised.

He tells himself it doesn’t mean anything as he files the paper work after Sebastian leaves, the charges dismissed. He repeats it like a mantra as he takes the subway uptown to Sebastian’s apartment, as he knocks on the door, as Sebastian greets him with a tired smile.

“Long time, no see.” Sebastian greets, leaves the door open as he walks back to the apartment’s bar. Anthony follows him inside, locks the door behind him.

Sebastian makes himself a vodka tonic, makes Anthony a whiskey, neat. Anthony settles himself down on the couch, accepts the drink and a cigar from Sebastian.

“How you doing?” Anthony asks, lighting the cigar.

“Fine.” Sebastian says, he’s changed out of the three piece blue suit he was wearing when Anthony picked him up. He’s wearing pajama pants and a Rutgers t-shirt now, he looks soft to the touch. Anthony doesn’t touch him yet. Not until he knows of the man is really fine.

Anthony looks at Sebastian. Sebastian looks at Anthony. 

“Sit down.” Anthony says. Sebastian sits down in the armchair opposite Anthony. Anthony huffs, pats the couch beside him. Sebastian moves.

Anthony looks at Sebastian. Sebastian looks down at his drink. 

“Drink up.” Anthony says, sipping his own whiskey.

Sebastian takes a long drink, Anthony watches his throat. 

Sebastian licks his lips and looks at Anthony through his long lashes.

Anthony smiles at him, pats his cheek. Sebastian gives a weak smile in return. Anthony takes a long drag off his cigar. 

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Sebastian asks.

“Mmmhh.” Anthony answers noncommittally, he hasn’t decided if he will or not yet.

“Come on, please, man.” Sebastian says.

Anthony smiles. “You want me to fuck you, pretty boy? Want me to take you apart nice and slow? Have you spread out for me, hard and open?”

“God, Anthony.”

“Or you want me to spank you? Get that pretty little ass of yours nice and red. Or smack you around a little until you’re a crying little mess?”

Sebastian’s pupils are blown wide, a blush on his face. He finishes his drink in one long swallow. He shifts so that he’s facing Anthony, his body turned, his now unoccupied hands gripping Anthony’s arm.

“Please.” He says.

“Which one, baby? Or you want both?”

“I want-I want—“

“You want whatever is say you can have, right? Because you’re a good boy.”

Sebastian practically turns into a puddle. 

“Yeah.” He says. Anthony raises his eyebrows. “Yes, sir.” Sebastian corrects.

Anthony smiles indulgently. Sebastian bites his bottom lip. Anthony spends a minute or two enjoying his drink and his cigar in silence.

He looks over at Sebastian sideways. The younger man is looking at him with something like adoration in his eyes, Anthony is sure it doesn’t mean anything though.

Anthony finishes his drink.

“Alright.” Anthony says, standing up and putting out his cigar. Sebastian eagerly copies him. Anthony puts a hand on Sebastian’s neck and guides him to the bedroom.

Sebastian sighs, feels his whole body relax in a way it hasn’t since Anthony arrested him at the club. The tension of the day, the tension Anthony technically caused but Sebastian knows he really caused, leave him. Calm passes over him like waves in the ocean.

He looks at Anthony as the man guides him into the bedroom. He doesn’t know his expression betrays him.

Anthony sits Sebastian down on the bed, lies him down face up, climbs on top of him, straddling him.

Sebastian smiles up at him. “Hey.” He says.

“Hey.” Anthony says, looking down at him.

Sebastian laughs and Anthony loves the sound of it, the look of it. The way Sebastian’s nose scrunches up, the way his eyes light up.

Anthony pulls Sebastian’s pants and shirt off. “You going to be good for daddy?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Anthony pulls down Sebastian’s underwear. His hard dick flops down onto his stomach. Anthony strokes it lightly. Sebastian moans. 

“Oh God.” Sebastian says.

Anthony continues to stroke lightly while leaning over to get the lube. He coats two of his fingers in it and reaches down to Sebastian’s hole. Sebastian moans again.

Anthony works him open slow and gentle. He continues to jerk Sebastian off gently. Sebastian moans and writhes. Anthony thinks he looks beautiful. Sebastian has lost the ability to think.

When Sebastian is open enough Anthony lines himself up and pushes in slowly.

Sebastian reaches up and grips Anthony’s broad shoulder. He looks up at him with his big blue eyes.

Anthony fucks into him slowly, firm, long strokes that make Sebastian’s toes curl.

“Oh God, oh Anthony!”

Anthony comes in Sebastian with a long moan of his own, his belly hot as he coats Sebastian’s insides.

He collapses on top of the younger man, reaches under him to find Sebastian’s still hard cock. He gives it a tight squeeze and a long stroke. He whispers in Sebastian’s ear: “Good boy.” Sebastian comes.

They lay there together breathing.

It doesn’t mean anything, Anthony thinks again.

Nothing—that’s what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stop writing about these two apparently Lmao thanks for reading please lemme know what you think 💖💖  
> Also here’s my playlist for this verse https://open.spotify.com/user/toriiymoi/playlist/5UfEETNlyZ2FrNcGhtcclK?si=zQrVe-iHQ6-oIvEIydoRQQ


End file.
